Maybe, Just Maybe
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: Ichigo's life is hell and wishes to  get away from it all. She finds solitude in a deserted park, but Maybe, Just Maybe, Kisshu can make her happy again. One shot IxK!


**I'm bored, it's the first day of the school holidays and I'm trying hard to figure out a way to finish 'Falling For You'. Not to mention I have like a million other ways I want Kish and Ichigo to get together! This is a one-shot, but I could make it a two-shot I suppose, otherwise it'll be a long one-shot!**

**Enough blabbering! **

Silence.

Exactly what she wanted.

Ichigo Momomiya just wanted silence. Peace. Solitude. She desired anything other than company. Her life was falling apart day by day and she couldn't take it anymore. It had started when she had decided to tell Masaya Aoyama, her boyfriend, her secret about being Mew Ichigo. And instead of accepting her like she had dreamed, Masaya recoiled from her and spat out that she was a freak.

Later that week, Ichigo was stressed out at school. Between crying over Masaya and the stress of working, Ichigo had blown off studying for too long. She sat an exam and barely passed it, but her parents were called in because steadily her grades were dropping.

And just yesterday she had screwed up in a fight against Kisshu, Pai and Taruto, leaving many of her teammates hurt. This morning at work Ryou had yelled at her so loud and angrily that Ichigo ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she still ran.

So now Ichigo was currently sitting under a tree in a secluded park. She started crying, her stress no longer able to be kept within. She hugged her knees, wanting to make the pain go away.

And her cries didn't go unheard.

Un-known to anyone, human or otherwise, Kisshu usually hung out in the very same park Ichigo was in now. He found it easier to hang out here than anywhere else, as it was secluded and peaceful. At the moment he was napping, or, was napping. He was having a troubled sleep however, because he could have sworn he could sense Ichigo was in pain.

' No Chimera Anima are loose today… so why…' He thought, as he was aroused form sleep. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw exactly what he had felt. There, a few meters from the tree he was in was Ichigo.

" Koneko-Chan?" He called out. Ichigo stopped crying for a second, trying to find that voice. Funnily enough, she didn't feel danger when she heard it like she usually did.

" Kisshu? Show yourself!" She called out, wishing he would listen to her and go away. She really didn't need any trouble.

" Are you ok my little Koneko-Chan?" He called out again, not making himself known. Yet.

" I said show yourself! And I am not your 'Koneko-Chan'!" She called out aggressively.

" Alright, I'm here." He jumped down and landed a meter in front of Ichigo's curled up frame. He sat down in front of her. " Now tell me what's wrong."

" You have no right to ask me that." Ichigo spat, trying desperately to figure out why she wasn't attacking him. Not that she felt she needed to. Nor did she want to. In reality, once Masaya left her, she had thought about her future. She didn't see any other boy at school in it, or the boys she worked with. And unless she met someone really, really special, there was only one guy she felt she could have a future with… even if it were a tiny bit complicated. Maybe, just maybe it would work out. Maybe.

" Well, perhaps not, but I do have a right to be here, so don't tell me to go away." Kisshu leant forward and put his hand on hers, which was sitting on her knee. She squirmed a little, trying to withdraw from his grasp, but she couldn't find the strength.

" Kisshu, please just go… I don't want any trouble now…" She looked down at her jeans again, her tears anew. " I want solitude."

" Well we can't have that my little Koneko-Chan. I don't want you to feel you have to be alone. Look, I promise I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact, I was sleeping earlier, but you were crying and I woke up. So why?" Ichigo's eyes shot up and looked at his face for the first time and were a little shocked at what she saw, for three reasons.

**One**: On his face were several scratches that were still bleeding slightly, probably from their recent confrontation. Zakuro could use her whip to her advantage when she wanted to.

**Two**: He wasn't smirking like he usually did around Ichigo, nor was he scowling. He was frowning in concern.

**Three**: Ichigo couldn't see a single twinkle of playfulness in his eyes. Instead, they were shimmering with concern. Even his ears were drooping.

' Does he really care? Or is he toying with me?'

" Yes Koneko-Chan, I do care. Now please, I want you to tell me what happened." Ichigo was a little taken aback, but she didn't question the fact he could read her mind. He was an alien after all, who knew what other powers he had. Kisshu was glad he picked the right time to try reading her mind.

Still silent, Ichigo kept looking at him, trying her hardest to find a lie. She wanted to both hug him tightly and sob her story out and hit him with enough force to knock him out. She was so frustrated; she needed something to take her pain out on. Kisshu smiled slightly, getting the gist.

" Come here Koneko-Chan. I promise, I'm not here to steal a kiss, release a Chimera or anything of the type. Come on, give me a hug, and let me comfort you, even if you're not going to tell me what has you upset." Ichigo immediately did as he requested, jumping into his arms and clinging onto his neck, her breathing labored as she tried to hold back tears. This surprised Kisshu just a little.

' Whoa, she must be so upset she's not thinking right, she just jumped into my arms! Well, I wont complain. Not at all!'

" Kisshu… why are you being nice?" She asked, letting him go. Kisshu on the other hand didn't let go of his precious little kitty; instead he stood up, picking her up bridal-style in the process. He then teleported into the tree he was previously sleeping in, leaning against the trunk for support. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously.

" I want to know why you're being nice Kisshu. I am not having a good day, so if you're just going to lie and be perverted, let me go now and let me run. I don't need it." She huffed and looked around. There were several sakura buds among the green leaves of spring. Soon enough the tree would be pink with blossoms.

" Koneko-Chan, I just want you to know something- I won't ever lie to you. I said before I'm not here to cause you harm, physically or emotionally. I heard you cry and I felt my heart break. I don't like seeing you hurt, you get it?" He looked down at her and saw her beginning to blush. He smiled slightly, but only slightly. She was still hurting on the inside, therefore he wasn't happy.

" … Kisshu, my life is hell!" She cried out and the tears streamed down her face anew. She pushed up against Kisshu's chest. Sure, he was the enemy. But maybe, just maybe, he was the only one who could listen without losing patience. Maybe.

" Shh…" Kisshu pet her on the head, stroking her delicate red locks. Ichigo didn't hold her tears back in the slightest. And with every new drop of pain that dripped out of her eyes, she felt a bit better. And with every hush and stroke from Kisshu, Ichigo felt more at ease. Kisshu noticed that she was calming down, and decided to take a peek into what she was thinking. Maybe he could help clear her head too.

' Is this what it feels like for someone to genuinely care? Is this for real? Does he really care for me? Or…' She stopped thinking like that quickly as she knew Kisshu could read her mind when he wanted to.

" Shh my little Koneko-Chan, there's nothing to doubt." He smiled again and cradled her chin in his slender fingers, but not to kiss her. Instead, he just wanted her to look him in the eye. She did this and started blushing again, but she didn't break the gaze between them.

" Obviously something made you upset today. And I'm here if you want me to listen. But I have a feeling I'm apart of the problem, seeing we fought yesterday… are you hurt? Is that what's bothering you?" He quickly scanned her body for any visible signs of injury. Ichigo tucked her head under his chin, which shocked him slightly.

" No… you didn't hurt me." She could hear him sigh in relief and began to relax in his hold. " I had a bit of a bad encounter with my co-workers today… and before that I nearly failed a test at school… and before that… Aoyama-Kun… he…" She gulped back tears, not wanting to leave Kisshu hanging. He deserved to know what was bothering her so much; otherwise he would probably blame himself. Not that she understood why she didn't want him to be upset at her being upset. Yet.

" I told him I'm Mew Ichigo. And you know what? He dumped me there and then, shouting I was a freak, that I wasn't worthy to be human, to be with him. And he left me there in pain." Ok, so trying to hold back her tears wasn't working. Kisshu smirked on the inside; Romeo was out of the way.

" Ah… so it's been building up for a while ne? And I guess I contributed… with our constant attacks… hey, calm down Koneko-Chan, ok? I'm here for you…" Ichigo nodded and started hiccupping. Every passing moment made her feel safer in Kisshu's arms. She was starting to realize…

' All those times he made me blush, made my heart beat fast, maybe it wasn't because I was scared of him or annoyed, maybe, just maybe it was because I wanted him close… maybe…' Ichigo didn't even bother to think about Kisshu reading her thoughts. But Kisshu heard them. He pulled her closer with the arm that was around her shoulders and laid his head on her own.

" Are you feeling better now though Koneko-Chan?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, inhaling her scent. " You know, this is sort of nice ne? No fighting, no struggling… this is the sort of world I want you to come with me to Koneko-Chan. I want to take you to a peaceful serenity, just like this moment. Or am I the only one who is enjoying this moment?"

" Anou… Kisshu, is this really what you meant when you wanted to take me away?"

" Hai."

" But… aren't you the enemy? Don't you want to eliminate me so you can reclaim our planet and save your own?"

" No Koneko-Chan, I don't want to eliminate you."

" But I thought-" Ichigo started shaking again, signaling she was about to cry. So Kisshu cut her off.

" Shh… I don't want you to get worked up again. Just stay still, and let me enjoy this moment ok, even if you're not." He sighed deeply, disappointed at this turn of events. He thought maybe, just maybe, Ichigo would go with him. He wanted her to enjoy this moment with him. Or was she just pretending she wasn't? So for the fourth time, he tried to read her mind.

' Baka, I am enjoying this. More than you know. I feel so safe now, like nothing in the past happened. How come I get this feeling from you though? The enemy. Could it work out with us, if I confess I like you? I don't know what to do Kisshu. I jus want to stay here forever with you holding me. I don't like fighting you, this is much better.'

" Really?" Kisshu couldn't help but ask now; he had heard a bit too much for him to be satisfied. Now he was damn curious.

" Did you- you didn't, did you? You just read my mind, didn't you?" Ichigo looked up quickly at Kisshu and blushed. He was looking down at her and in his eyes was concern, again.

" I'm sorry Koneko-Chan, but I had to know what was going through your mind. I never would have guessed you were enjoying this like I was. I never knew. Maybe you'll be mine yet." He waited for Ichigo to get off him, hit him or yell at him. Heck, even a combination of them all would seem the normal thing for Ichigo to do.

She blushed deeply and contemplated her next move. She could hit him and yell at him for being a pervert, but she didn't want to. Instead she raised her hand. As she did so, she felt Kisshu tense. She made out that she was going to slap him, but instead, she placed her hand on his cheek and looked away. Slowly she made her way up his head into his hair where she played with his bangs while she spoke.

" Well, what I thought before was true. I prefer this to fighting you. I feel safe now. Being in your arms… isn't as bad as I thought it would be, when you're not perverted that is." She sighed and tucked her head under his chin again, her hand still on his face. Kisshu could feel his chest tighten, and then relax.

" Arigatou Koneko-Chan, that means a lot to me." He sighed again and re-laid his head on hers. Ichigo started to lift her hand off his head, but felt his hand on her own. He guided it back to his cheek and held it there, not wanting her to let him go. Hell, she was letting him touch her, hold her, and hell, she was even holding him, and all he had done was be nice.

" I don't want you to move Koneko-Chan, just like you, I don't want this to end either. Do you know how happy you've made me feel?"

" Maybe. But all I know is you've made me feel loved. Don't let me go, please, do not let me go Kisshu. I love you."

There. She said it. Right there, in his arms, just like he had dreamt it over and over again. She wasn't hiding anything anymore. Slowly, Kisshu took his hand off Ichigo's and cradled her chin in it. He moved her head slightly upwards towards his own, and Ichigo thought he was going to kiss her. But instead he placed his forehead against hers, and whispered to her:

" I love you too Ichigo." He heard her gasp slightly, obviously not expecting him to say her name, especially in such a loving way. He finally smiled again and decided to take a chance.

So he lowered his head and kissed her lightly. Ichigo complied with the kiss, returning it lightly and gently. Kisshu pulled back soon after, more than happy with the fact that she had finally, finally seen everything his way.

" So will you stay here in my arms Koneko-Chan? Will you finally give up and become mine?"

Ichigo nodded lightly and felt calmer than she had ever done before. Maybe, just maybe, her day was going to turn out all right. Maybe.

**So there you have it. Took me about half an hour to write. Yeh, I type quite quickly. I love Kichigo! And as I write this last part I receive another review for 'Falling For You'. I swear, it will be finished soon! **

**So tell me, did you like this story? Was it fluffy? I thought it was sweet personally. I'd love to hear your reviews though! **

**Moonlit-Kris**


End file.
